


Boy in the Bubble

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Fist Fights, He doesn't have a mom no more-, Songfic!!!, This is a highschool au!, Tom's dad is no more either, Tom's mom is v good, Tord's dad is a drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: A songfic I wrote early one mornin' before school.Heh.//https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ7lQ3__yT4//





	Boy in the Bubble

It was 6:48 when Tom finally got home.

He was covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood from his nose was still on his face.

He walked up to the front gate of his home and he opened it, before going in and closing it again.

He put his backpack down and took off his shoes, before pulling up his hood.

He could smell his cold dinner, but he didn’t bother to eat. He didn’t have an appetite.

He sighed, recalling the events from earlier.  
The **fight**.

He didn’t **want** trouble, he preferred to be alone really.  
But of course, the universe didn’t like that and forced him to have to face someone.

His mother walked into the living room, and she noticed his hood over his head.  
_“Tom?”_

He didn’t respond, so she walked over and pulled his hood down, gasping before kneeling down and cupping his face.  
_“You have to tell me what they did to you.”_

_“You don’t want to know the things I had to do..”_

_“Son, you have to tell me why you’re **black** and **blue**.”_

_“…I-I didn’t want trouble… I’m the boy in the bubble.”_   
**_But then came trouble_** _._

 _“And my- heart was pumping, chest was screaming, mind was running, air was freezing…”  
_He takes a shaky breath, “ _Put my hands up- I told that kid I was ready for a fight-“_

He remembers it clearly.

 _With a smirk, he said,_  
“Punch my face- do it cause I like the pain-“  
“Every time you curse my name..”

 _“ **I know you want the satisfaction, it’s not gonna happen.**_”

 _“Knock me out.”_  
“Kick me when I’m on the ground-“  
“It’s only gonna let you down.”

_“Come the lightning and the Thunder, **you’re the one that suffers.** ”_

**_Suffer._ **

_Well, those were indeed fighting words since immediately after, Tom began squaring the other boy up, but the boy was quick.  
He threw a left hook and broke Tom’s nose, hence the blood._

_Tom knew he must have looked insane with all the blood running down his face and now his clothes, and the sick smile on his face because he liked the pain._

_He was the boy in the bubble._

_He **didn’t** want trouble._

**_But (of course) then came trouble._ **

_His heart was pumping,_  
Chest was screaming,  
Mind was running,  
**Nose was bleeding**..

_He put his hands up once more, and told the boy he was ready for a fight._

_“Punch my face- do it cause I like the pain-“  
“Every time you curse my name..”_

_“ **I know you want the satisfaction, it’s not gonna happen.**_”

 _“Knock me out.”_  
“Kick me when I’m on the ground-“  
“It’s only gonna let you down.”

_“Come the lightning and the Thunder, **you’re the one that suffers.** ”_

_~~~_

It’s 6:48, the boy was walking home.

With the blood on his hand from Tom’s broken nose.

But like every single day, he was afraid to go back to his house cause his dad was home.

The drunkard was probably sitting on his recliner, whiskey bottle in hand, awake or blacked-out.

He drowned his problems in alcohol.. he was just looking for trouble.

 

The boy entered his home quietly, taking off his shoes and rushing to his bedroom so he could lock the door.

He looked at his blood-stained hands and he went to his bathroom, looking in the mirror.

He felt… _regret_.

Of course there was _no_ excuse for the way he acted and for everything he did to others..

But with his father an abusive-drunkard and his mother gone, there was a lot at home that he was dealing with.

His dad’s been drunk ever since he was a kid, and he always hopes that maybe one day he’ll gain the courage to say to him,  
“ _Put down those bubbles and that Buckle…”_

_And this broken Bubble._

…

_“Punch my face- do it cause I like the pain-“  
“Every time you curse my name..”_

_“ **I know you want the satisfaction, it’s not gonna happen.**_”

 _“Knock me out.”_  
“Kick me when I’m on the ground-“  
“It’s only gonna let you down.”

_“Come the lightning and the Thunder, **you’re the one that suffers.** ”_

**_Suffer._ **


End file.
